Trick or Treat in Turtle City
by cici.mel1978
Summary: It's Halloween and the turtles want to try Trick or treating. Mikey suggests the portal to that dimension with the turtle city. Raph just wishes he used a bigger hammer. [ Warning: There are slash pairings but romance is not the focus in this story.] This is for the Writers Anonymous Halloween Challenge.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own TMNT. But I do own the Sapient World Universe. I hope you guys enjoy this AU. Please comment and Happy Halloween!

 **Relationship pairings are as follows** : Don/April Raph/Casey

Au April/ Au Mikey , Au Raph/Au Casey , Au Don/ OC Judy, Au Leo/ OC Ever

* * *

Raph grumbled. He groaned. He rolled his eyes. He sighed. It was the most that he had done in the last two hours as he sat in Don's lab while Mikey bounced around in his elf costume looking more like an idiot.

"Can't you pretend to be a little excited?"

"Nope." he emphasized the 'p' as he looked over at Leo standing near a counter. His brother's knight costume still looked as dumb as ever.

"But Raph it's Halloween. It's the day of pretending. You could pretend to have manners," Leo smirked in his direction.

"What for? Ya that interested in meeting Ever?" Raph smirked back as Leo's eyes went wide before he turned away, "That's what I thought."

"Ya still ain't told me nothin' more about the other Casey."

Raph took one look at his new boyfriend and narrowed his eyes at the smirk on the human's face that was covered with a black mask and with what he guessed was a turtle shell on his back. When he had first asked Casey about dating turtles, the first thing the idiot wanted to know was where that thought had came from. That turned into him explaining how they went into a glowing door and ended up in some weird dimension .

He was starting to remember why he had initially told everyone to keep their mouths shut about the place's existence. He didn't heed his own warning and told Casey. Now the damn bonehead wouldn't stop asking about the other Raph and other Casey as well as their own relationship.

He was still surprised that the idiot wanted to try dating. He tried to not let his cheeks heat up at the thought of Casey kissing him again, like when they got together officially.

"That's more than what I get. Donnie still won't tell me anything." April sighed from her spot on the counter with a scientist's lab coat on, complete with glasses, a bun and a giant mutant turtle by her side.

Raph saw his brother's grip tighten around a tool before continuing to work on the door. Even though Don and Mikey hadn't suffered from the events of what they had seen in that other dimension,he didn't blame his little brother for not wanting to tell his girlfriend about the other April.

"Guys come on! It's Halloween. Get in the spirit," Mikey grinned.

"Mikey we still don't know everything about their dimension," Don sighed as he put the tool away, "Or even if they celebrate Halloween this way."

"Or why I ain't use a bigger hammer to smash that damn thing to pieces," Raph snorted.

"And I still can't believe you destroyed months of work over freaking out!" Don glared at him.

"Me neither. We could have got some cool costumes down there," Mikey frowned.

"But I think your costume is cute Mikey," April laughed and Raph saw Don stiffen a moment before he took a look at April.

"What?"

"You called Mikey...never mind," Don shook his head as April tilted her head, "Well the portal's fixed with only a few issues."

"What are they?" Leo moved closer to the portal.

"If the other Donatello doesn't have their side operating, there's a small chance that we could end up somewhere else entirely even though I calculated for it if that may be the case."

"Anything else?"

"There's always the chance of us dying. But that's nothing new."

"I can't believe we're going to Shell City!" Mikey jumped up with a fist in the air.

"You don't know if it's called that Mikey," Don pushed some buttons on the side as the door started to glow.

"Bro, what else could it be?" Mikey grinned and Raph couldn't help but chuckle at the way Don groaned. He could practically see the blood vessel pulsing on Don's temple as he kept messing with the door.

"Mikey, let's try not to bother Don while he's checking the door," Leo suggested and Raph didn't miss the shifty glance at the purple banded turtle.

"Yeah, we can talk about how sexy Raph looks in his…"

Raph's head slowly turned and leveled a glare at Casey as he watched the dark haired teen shrink back and go quiet.

"Never mind," Casey looked away quickly and Raph snorted after. He still hated the damn dwarf warrior outfit but was glad that he didn't have to wear a dumb beard like Don was wearing with his wizard costume.

"Okay, I checked over everything a few more times. The only thing left is to go through," Don looked at them and Raph started eyeing the portal.

"Why we doin' this again?"

"How else would we have the best Halloween ever Raph!"

I can think of ways…," Raph gave a devilish smile, "What's better than one good old fashion enemy beat down?"

"Practically everything bruh…," Mikey deadpanned.

"So we goin' through or we gonna keep talkin' bout it?"

"You said nothing but a word dude!" Mikey laughed before he started running towards the portal, "Booyakas-"

"Ya know we could just turn it off now and let them keep Mikey," Raph joked.

"That's so tempting…," Don tapped his chin.

"No pranks," Raph pretended to think it over.

"And it'll be so quiet," Don chuckled.

"But then we'll be leaving the other side with two Mikeys," Leo teased.

"Yeah, that's a punishment. Let's go," Raph smirked and grabbed Casey by the collar, "Come on turtle boy," He went to step through the portal with his hand on Casey.

"Aw Raphi-"

"Say it and I kick ya as-"

He grimaced as they went through. His stomach turned a bit as he found himself in a lab that looked just like Don's minus the sewer walls. He could see Mikey bouncing in front of a dark haired teen with purple framed glasses, slightly green skin and a shell poking out of a lab coat.

"Woah it's a human Don! Wait sorta human...but kinda turtle...he's umm…"

"Don't break ya brain Jones," Raph smirked and the teen looked over at them.

"I wish that I knew you guys were coming before now. We would have prepared more."

"Yeah well the phone that calls other dimensions was a bit pricey at the mall," Raph snorted as he heard others behind him. He glanced back, seeing his brothers and April.

"Donnie it's you! Well not you...but you know what I mean..."

"Hi um..Donatello...sorry for just dropping in. Mikey wanted t-"

"Dudes...it's too many Ds! Oh! I know we can call yo-"

"You're not giving the other dimension me a monster name!" Don gave Mikey a look and Raph smirked a bit.

"Sheesh! I know how to name other stuff you know. Not just monsters," Mikey crossed his arms.

"And were you about to give him a regular name Mikey….?"

"Maybe…," Mikey mumbled and looked away while whistling.

"You guys can call me Tello?"

"That's actually kinda cute," April laughed.

"It's what Judy calls me," Don started to blush and April looked confused.

"Who's Judy?"

"Don't ask…," Don mumbled.

"So are we trick or treating or what? You guys do trick or treat...right?"

"Oh! Yes, we do. Mikey...our Mikey is still in the kitchen. He goes a bit cooking crazy on holidays. Leo's watching a halloween movie with Ever."

"I'm watching a Halloween movie...with…," Leo just shook his head and Raph felt sure that his brother still hadn't wrapped his mind around the fact that himself in this dimension was clearly into guys and not Karai.

"Are you okay?" Tello moved closer and looked over Leo.

"Fearless is fine," Raph smirked, barely biting back a joke.

"Leo's with a dude?" Casey blinked and Raph laughed seeing a quick movement from April as her elbow went back then watched his boyfriend hold his midsection while hunched over.

"He is. Is that weird o-"

"It's fine Tello. But where's Raph?" April spoke up.

"Yeah where's him and well..me," Casey laughed as he straightened up.

"He went topside to go and get April and Casey."

"Isn't that dangerous? The readings on the tunnels when we were last here had high levels of hydrogen sulfide. How long is it from their places to the city here?"

"There's shortcuts, and I made them both breathing masks just in case they have to be in the sewer area outside of the city longer."

"Why is it so high?" Leo asked.

"Is it to keep humans out?" Mikey scratched his head and Raph glanced at his baby brother for asking a question that actually made sense.

"It is to deter them from the city and…," Tello mumbled and Raph's brow ridge rose, "Other things…," Tello quickly smiled, "But nothing you guys have to worry about. How about you guys follow me down stairs? It'll be night soon and we can all go out then," he turned to the door then paused at the doorway with his eyes on them after nudging up his glasses.

"Definitely Don…," Leo laughed making his way out as April took Don's hand, following behind behind the blue masked turtle.

"Oooo…"

"Don't touch Mikey," Raph grabbed Mikey by the quiver on his back, pulling his brother out as Casey snickered behind them while he followed. He heard a door close behind them and a click, before watching Tello move in front of them and down the stairs. As they followed, Raph noticed the bo staff on Tello's back with purple wrappings.

"Lee we have company. And call me Tello today so our guests get less confused," Tello laughed.

Raph looked over at the brown haired teen with green skin, his carapace against the couch with an arm resting on the back of the couch and another guy beside him. Lee turned, his blue eyes just like Leo's looking at them.

"You guys came for Halloween?"

"You know it bro!" Mikey laughed.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't just stay home for that," Lee chuckled.

"Yeah, we're just missing one city full of turtles in our sewers." Raph snorted.

"And rabbits bro. You forgot the bunnies," Mikey poked him and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Bunnies are important too!" Mikey poked again but Raph was too busy looking at the pale teen who was staring at them. His hair was in one of those high ponytails he'd seen in the samurai movies that Leo watched sometimes. His eyes glanced to the pair of katana blades near Lee with blue wrappings on the handles.

"This is Ever, you guys missed him from last time. Ever this i-"

"I know who they are Lee…," Ever turned around then looked back at the screen with Raph blinking.

"Ev…," Lee nudged the other boy, but he didn't turn back around.

"What the hell crawled up his ass and died…," Raph snorted as he watched Lee whisper to Ever.

"You guys came!"

Raph turned to the voice that had a loud laugh following it;wild blonde hair poked out in several directions as the green skinned teen sported a pose.

"Ya s'pposed to be a superhero or somethin?" Raph's brow rose at the cape in the back of the superhero get-up, along with the two T's holding the cape together. The nunchucks at his side had double T's on them and his shell even looked polished.

"Or a somethin'," Casey chuckled.

"I'm the Turtle Titan!" the other Mikey puffed his chest out and Raph blinked at him quietly.

"Wow Raph. I'm surprised you aren't saying anything," April smiled in his direction.

"I can't come up wit nothin to describe how stupid he looks…"

"Hey!" the other Mikey huffed.

"I think you look awesome bro," Mikey grinned, "And check this out...Ring of Awesome plus 1!" His arm shot out and the other Mikey ooohed.

"This is scarier than a haunted house…," Casey's head turned from one Mikey to the other.

"How so?" Don looked over at Casey.

"I'm just imaginin' them both in a room with red buttons…," Casey shook his head, "So Mike any food ready?"

"You can call me Turtle Titan," Mike laughed.

"Yeah…that ain't happenin'."

"You guys are no fun…," Mike sighed.

"I tell them that all the time dude," Mikey put an arm around Mike as the two headed to the kitchen, "Oh have ya ever tried a P-shake?" he asked as they went inside and Raph's eyes widened. His stomach turned at the memory of that damn shake.

"Where's your Master Splinter?" Leo looked around the room as the screams from the tv sounded in the background.

"Dad's in the meditation room. We got the day off today with it being Halloween. Even school was canceled today, I think they just do that to keep people from trying to trick or treat topside," Tello's expression was thoughtful.

"Does that work?"

"Not as much as they'd like. I'd calculate that at least 10% of the population still tries to go topside for activities."

"An' how the hell you know that, brainiac?" Raph looked at Tello.

"You...don't want to know…," Tello rubbed the back of his neck with his cheeks growing a dark crimson on his reptilian skin.

"We're here!"

The door slammed and Raph watched a Casey look alike walk in wearing a Joker costume, complete with face paint and green hair. He moved closer to take a good look at the April look alike that came in after Casey, wearing a yellow jumpsuit and a channel 6 tag around her neck.

"What are you? A garbage collector?" Raph scratched his head.

"I'm a news reporter! Isn't it obvious?"

"Nope…," Raph emphasized the "p".

"Told ya you look like ya need to be takin' out trash somewhere. Or in space," A teen with long dark hair and red streaks came in. His arms crossed over his upper body. The hood of his costume was down but the batman costume was still apparent.

"April cakes!"

Raph barely had time to move as Mike came out, the cape narrowly missed his face as the short blonde teen picked up April and engulfed her into a hug before the two kissed.

"Oh my…," April gasped.

Raph turned to see that her mouth was gaped open and he swore that a fly flew in there.

"And this is why I didn't want to talk about it…," Don mumbled.

"So...uuuh…," Casey scratched his head as Mikey came out of the kitchen and handed Casey a plate full of halloween themed sweets. "I just wanna sa-," Casey started.

Raph moved his hand and grabbed a ghost cookie, stuffing it in Casey's mouth with smirk as the bonehead chewed and glared at him.

"Everyone's ready?" Mike grinned with an arm around his April, "Oh wait! I gotta get my bag...I'll get you guys some too!" his eyes shined as he ran upstairs.

"Mike let Master Splinter know we're leaving!" Lee yelled after him.

"Kay!"

"This is going to be awesome!" Mikey's hands went into the air and Raph just shook his head at the whole thing.

"Or really stupid…," Raph snorted.

"Get into the Halloween spirit bro," Mike laughed.

Tello took out a cellphone from his lab coat, his fingers moving, while Lee got up from the couch stretching with his space hero costume on. He picked up a helmet from the couch and held it under his arm.

Ever got up slowly. The pale teen looked at them with a slight frown and downcast eyes. "About earlier….sorry…," he mumbled. Raph wasn't sure who he was supposed to be with the white karate gi on along with a red headband but nodded at the apology.

"It's okay," Don's April smiled at him while the others said their own acceptance of the apology. Ever still looked down, only nodding to them as he folded his arms.

"Come on we better line up at the door. The longer Mike waits, the more he'll pout about it," Lee laughed and gave Ever a smile as he went to the front door of the house.

"Sounds like a good idea…," Leo agreed and Raph looked over his oldest brother. Leo wasn't the most talkative out of them all but he damn sure wasn't the quietest, yet his brother was slowly going in that direction ever since he had seen Ever and Lee.

"I got it!" Mikey suddenly yelled and Raph hit the back of his little brother's head for nearly making him jump, "Ow!"

"Do ya gotta do that?"

"Like a turtle do bro," Mikey laughed.

"What is it?" Raph asked slowly.

"So we call the other Casey, CJ. And we call the other April, Megan Fox"

"People say I look like her," the other April laughed.

"They lied…," Raph snorted and she rolled her eyes, "How bout we call her Freckles?"

"Really…?" Freckles laughed.

"Just call me Flame," the other Raph smirked. It was devilish, wicked and it annoyed the shit out of Raph that Flame was wearing a batman costume while he was stuck with a damn dwarf.

"At least it's not monster names…," Don sighed as fast footsteps came looked over to see Mike with halloween bags in his hands, watching as he started passing them out.

"Now are we ready?" Lee opened the front door.

"I just got one thing to say," Casey looked at CJ closer, stuffing the last sweet into his mouth and putting down the plate, "Damn, I look good!"

"I know right?" CJ smirked.

"Shut it Jones!" Raph said, hearing Flame echo him.

"Cowabunga!" Mike laughed as he went out.

"Bro, no one says that anymore. " Mikey laughed, pulling out a skateboard. Raph blinked, wondering when and where his baby brother had even got the board from.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he skated out of the door.

"Does no one say goongala?" Casey sighed as he followed.

"Only you bonehead," Raph smirked, following behind as he heard footsteps from the others behind him.

They didn't have far to walk to the next house. The suburban neighborhood looked like others that he'd seen in those parts of their own city. The others talked and laughed as they went up the walkway.

"Is Judy coming?" Lee looked over at Tello and Raph noticed the blush.

"She's meeting us at the next house."

Raph could see other kids running from one door to the next. Most were younger than them but a few teens stood out. Parents held on on as their children pulled them to the next house.

He barely realized that they were at the door until the doorbell rung.

"Trick or treat!" Mike's and Mikey's voices rang out as the door opened. An older woman with green reptilian skin and a messy bun laughed.

"Aren't you all a bit old to be trick or treating?" she teased as her hand reached beside her into a bowl, pouring handfuls into each of their bags. When she got to Raph's bag, she smiled a bit more, "Have a good time okay?" she pulled away and closed the door as Raph just stared.

His eyes went from the closed door to the bag as he blinked.

This was his first Halloween. His first real Halloween. He reached inside to pull out a piece of candy, undoing the wrapper as he popped it into his mouth. The chocolate melted into his mouth as he slowly began to smile.

"Raph?"

He turned to see the others looking at him, and Mikey's head tilted.

"What ya all starin at? We got other houses to get to!" he laughed before taking off, hearing the others following behind him.

"Oh wait!" Mikey stopped and went up to a spot, sporting a big grin. "Happy Halloween readers!"

"Mikey come on! An' who are ya talkin to!"

"No one!" Mikey snickered before winking then following after his brothers.


End file.
